Tee Time
by amy jonas
Summary: What happens when the kids are left alone


Tee Time  
  
By Amy Jonas  
  
Category: Jimmy/Langly friendship piece  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them but I should!  
  
Summary: What happens when the kids are left in charge.  
  
A/N: This was kind of inspired by their antics in 'That New Car Smell' by Magsrose. She did it better but I hope this keeps the spirit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Langly stared at the small object that had been the bane of his existence all morning. It was mocking him but he would have the last laugh. Taking a deep breath, he brought the golf club back and swung with all his might.  
  
Dirt and grass sailed into the air but the small white golf ball remained. Mocking him. Uttering a string of colorful curses, he whipped around to shoot a death glare at Jimmy who was unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter. "What are you laughing about Mr.-I-spent-twenty-minutes-in-the- sand-trap?"  
  
Jimmy nudged the deep gouge in the green. "At least I'm not destroying the golf course."  
  
Langly glared at the golf ball. It *was* mocking him. "I hate this freakin' game. Why the hell couldn't Frohike do this tail job anyway. He's the golf nut." He took another swing at the ball, sending a barrage of dirt and grass raining down. Jimmy snickered when they saw the pristine white ball still sitting in its spot. Langly snarled and grabbed the ball. "One more word about me cheating and I'll tell Yves you were watching Frohike's porn."  
  
"I didn't know it was in the VCR!" Jimmy protested.  
  
"Didn't look like you were in a real hurry to shut it off either," Langly shot back. "Come on, your turn."  
  
Jimmy opened his mouth but quickly shut it, turning to his own golf ball. Staring at his ball with grim determination, he gripped his club, raising it in the air.  
  
Langly jumped back. "Jeezus dude, watch what your doing, its not baseball."  
  
"Sorry," Jimmy muttered, "forgot." He gripped his club the correct way, took a slow breath and then swung. He shot Langly a 'so there' grin when his golf ball sailed high into the sky. His grin faltered when the ball came down and plopped into the middle of the water hazard. "Shit!"  
  
"Such language," Langly said in mock shock, "what will your mother think?"  
  
Jimmy shot Langly a dark look then rummaged in his bag, sighing in frustration. "I'm out of golf balls"  
  
"Losing two dozen balls by the seventh hole has gotta be a record." Langly snarked, happy he wasn't the only one who sucked at golf. He raised his club like a sword and intoned in a deep voice. "Luke, feed your anger and embrace the Dark Side. Join me and we will rule the golf course together."  
  
Jimmy looked up, puzzled then grinned. He raised his own 'lightsaber' in a defensive position. "Never. I am a Jedi Knight like my father before me."  
  
"MMmwwwhahahhaha!!!! I am your father."  
  
"Noooo!!!!!" Jimmy cried in mock horror, advancing toward Langly. Their 'lightsabers' clinked metal against metal as fought each other.  
  
"Why don't you two give it up and let those of us that know what we're doing play through."  
  
Startled, Langly looked toward the voices just as Jimmy brought his club smashing down against Langly's hand. The hacker screamed, dropped his club and clutched his arm.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry!" Jimmy cried out in horror as Langly moaned in pain.  
  
One of the newcomers laughed. "By all means, continue your phasor fight. We're going to play through."  
  
"It's lightsaber you moron," Langly growled, glaring at the two 'plaid encased' jerks who had been dogging them at every hole. "And you'll go ahead of us over my dead body."  
  
"That should be by the ninth hole the way you two play," laughed the second golfer.  
  
"Langly!" Jimmy grabbed the hacker by the arm and pulled him away from the other golfers. "Dude, they're not worth it," He lowered his voice whispering, "besides Frohike and Byers are gonna be mad if that smuggler says something incriminating and we don't record it."  
  
Langly shot the laughing golfers a furious look but allowed himself to be dragged back by Jimmy, not that he had much choice. He snagged his golf bag and stalked off toward the water hazard since Jimmy insisted on playing each hole through.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't bend my fingers," Langly complained.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"You smash my hand with your golf club and that's all you can say?" Langly whined. "All the bones in my hand are probably broken. I'll never be able to go on a computer again."  
  
Jimmy was getting tired of apologizing. "They're not broken just a little stiff. Quite belly aching already and hit the ball." He grinned. "Or at least try."  
  
"Nenenene," Langly muttered under his breath. Gripping his club, he swung at the ball, missing completely. The second swing was harder and faster.  
  
"The sky is falling. The sky is falling!" Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Thank you for the commentary Henny Penny. It's your turn." Langly moved away to give Jimmy room. A devilish smile curved his lips. He spoke in an announcer's whisper. "And Jimmy Bond is up next. As we wait for him to swing, we'll check the highlights of his game so far." Langly grinned and shrugged when Jimmy glanced at him. "Jimmy's favorite part of the course so far seems to be the sand traps and water hazards. And we must not forget that brilliant stroke that sent the ball across the highway, hitting the side of a semi truck."  
  
"Langly." Jimmy warned.  
  
Langly grinned innocently waiting until Jimmy brought his club back. "And now he hits and ball and look at that ball fly. Its going up..up..up and looks like it's bouncing off a tree before disappearing into the woods. That ball is gone!" Pretending his gold club was a microphone, he asked." Jimmy Bond, how does it feel to lose your thirteenth ball half way through the game?"  
  
"Get that out of my face," Jimmy complained. They heard a distant 'FORE!' coming from behind them. They turned to see a golf ball arc high in the sky then land neatly in front of Langly.  
  
"It's them!" Langly growled. "That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Moving around so he was facing the other golfer, he lined up his club with the ball then swung with all his might. "I hit it!" He shouted gleefully!  
  
"You hit it!" Jimmy said in amazement. They watched the ball sail back toward the other golfer. Jimmy's eyes widened. "Oh. that's not good."  
  
Yves propped her hands on her hips and glared at the two men in the jail cell. Langly's hand was bandaged and they both looked absolutely mortified. "Just how," she asked in her sternest voice, "do you assault someone with a golf ball?" 


End file.
